


【盾冬】【蛇盾冬】《最后的风雪》（pwp）

by Demmer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmer/pseuds/Demmer
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【盾冬】【蛇盾冬】《最后的风雪》（pwp）

A.

1986年冬，厄尔布鲁士的山麓冰川一角。 

当格兰特在雪地里发现那蓬栗褐色长发的时候，他差点绊了一跤。翦翦的风雪附着在衣帽上的兽皮的柔软尖端，曳过被头发掩盖住的脸。 

居然是个人——他多久没见过一个人了。哪怕这只是一具空尸躯壳。 

奇怪的是，这具“尸体”近旁，几乎什么包袱也没有，只有几只零散的枪械和子弹。

雪厚厚地埋葬了这位不知道什么来头的来客，连同埋葬了雪深处的血。当格兰特拂开这一绺棕发时，恍然以为呼吸和风雪一起在空气里滞了一秒——他早以为自己逃离九头蛇以后，永远再不能见到这位美人了——还他妈是位睡美人。

之所以称睡美人——是因为格兰特曾经在九头蛇服役的时候，几乎从来也只见冬兵沉睡的模样。 有一回他留在训练室被蠢货长官揍得奄奄一息时，看见铁栅前冬日战士的黑影掠过。他在接过陪行后勤递过来的枪支时不经意朝自己的方向投来一瞥，只一眼，格兰特又被一记挥过来的拳头打得趴了下去。

不过格兰特了解冬兵很多。比如，他如何被招安，何时被改造。这些事迹原本也是九头蛇内部众所皆知的秘密。他甚至听到很多人在私底下议论有多少人都梦想去到那阴森森的冷冻室，对着那张与霜花凝淬在一块的脸蛋儿，射出满满一股精絮。

格兰特还来不及去来上一发，便被驱逐出了九头蛇。

他微微叹了口气，看向手中的斧子。他套上皮革质的保护套，唯恐伤了这美人半分。

格兰特干脆将冬日战士驼到木筏上，这玩意儿本应该用来放动物尸体的。他腹诽自己又为什么要多管这种闲事，况且捎上这样一个半死不死的人需要花费的力气一点也不算少。

炉火很快将整个房间点暖。格兰特解开厚重的皮衣，将摇摇欲坠的单人床借给了冬兵。格兰特躺在椅子上。看着炉火前的火屑、苍蝇，咬着牙挤出了几个字：“他妈的，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

詹姆斯，詹姆斯，詹姆斯。

他将这个名字念了好几遍，又不得不开始忍受饥饿带来的苦痛。今天什么猎物都没搞到，只弄来一个人。

窗外的针叶树上停着两只鸫鸟，在格兰特转头看向它们时，却振翅飞了。他抿唇，最终将视线转回跳跃的火光。

灼热的空气开始弥散，他的眼前出现了闪回。

冬日战士是九头蛇一场成功的改造，那么他，只是一次彻彻底底的，失败的复刻。

格兰特诞生于1951年，他是由九头蛇四处集成的各类强化血清凝结而成的化合物。他的血液里流淌着金属与药品的味道，而从诞生以来他的生命轨迹里始终刻有Steve Rogers的印记。准确来说，和他一样的至少还有几十个，他是第七个。

他恨那个名叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的美国佬。1944年就已经坠入冰海的某个超级士兵，不过有个可笑的诨名“美国队长”，便需要花费九头蛇这么大的力量去进行复刻和改造。

身为007号复刻品——可惜除了有一张和那美国大兵如同孪生兄弟一样的脸之外，他的身上处处流露出一个山寨货的廉价。格兰特部分身体机能上限值只能达到常人的1.25倍，称他为人类不达标，叫机器也过于苛刻。而他是所有复制品里，意外地，长得最像那个正版货的存在。

就是这么恶心人，他长着一张自己最讨厌的脸。

当然，他除了恨罗杰斯，还恨九头蛇。他恨九头蛇创造了他，同时赋予了他思想。

头蛇想彻底销毁这些失败的复刻品前夜，他召集那些尚且有行动能力的“兄弟”潜逃出地堡，其中大部分被中途捕获焚毁处决，而他，则戴着史蒂夫罗杰斯的人皮面具，流亡在西伯利亚的雪原。

他实在是不知道何处可去，去兜转过他冗长枯燥的生命。他宁愿自己在一切尚未开始时就被活活扼死。而最后他只能将命运流放在无人可知的荒野。

厄尔布鲁士发生雪崩这种事情实在算不上罕见，他便决定定居在了这里。反正他根本逃不出去多远，不如指望哪天上帝悲悯为怀，往自己的身上扔半座雪山。

以荒芜的雪做一间告解室，由他忏悔这漫长三十五年来荒诞不经的生命，简直不能再合适了。他终日期盼有一天让风雪掩埋住自己的躯壳，到来年只剩一抔白骨。那样自己的一丝丝精血，还能与这寂静如斯的雪原血乳交融。

然后，他遇见了冬兵。

B. 

1986年9月，冬日战士接受了一趟前往斯堪的纳维亚的任务。 

这一支小队依旧将任务完成得干脆利落。只不过在完罄最后尾声的过程，回来的途中出现了一些问题。这些或多或少的失误难以避免，它们通常像牵一发而动全身的机关，导致了最后全局坍陷。

敌方与之搏斗的关头曾一度用精神致幻剂抑住了他们的辨识能力，以致任务的完结拖沓了三个小时。药剂具有强力的后遗效果，一时完全无解。囿于周围环境恶劣无比，特工们各个身体部位出现的麻痹症状严峻异常，即使冬日战士也不能幸免。

他们本不该走这条路的。纵是最精密的九头蛇特工队也会出现纰漏，这一次上层出现疏忽，急救和护送措施并未及时配备，既定的路线出现了偏差，连本该出现的接应未能及时赶到。在这种撒泡尿都可以结晶的鬼地方进行实时联络似乎并不实际，拖到最后追踪器的芯片都结了霜，即使是传统指南针的仪表盘也瘪成了一摊废铁。

九头蛇宣布失去了它最引以为傲的杀人工具。

不过对他们而言这倒也算不上什么，他们培养的杀手并不仅此一个。说到底工具只是因利用才会变得有价值，换谁来接替这个杀手的位置都稀松平常。九头蛇很快便放弃了联络这支队伍，宣布那位“姓巴恩斯的冬日战士”殉职。

詹姆斯的一生中曾出现两封死亡告知书。一封写道：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，他是为了拯救国家而死······愿天主安抚您的丧子之痛，让您永远怀念远去的挚爱。神圣的荣耀都归于你们，因你们为自由付出了重大的代价。”

还有一封被藏在九头蛇的地堡，记录了数百起杀人案件与政治阴谋的起讫，终结在1986年9月的某一天。

而冬日战士觉得自己就快要死了。 

寒冷侵蚀着他，孤独也混杂其中。拿破仑陷落在冬季，九头蛇则希望冬日战士是一具精密的杀人机器，成为史无前例的不死传说，因此赋予了他“冬日战士”的代号。可他还是逃不过死在这冰雪里的宿命。

他不是没有经历过在冰天雪地里苦苦等待的绝望与无助。

可那已经是上辈子了啊。

记忆里淌过的只有血和冰。血成了天地间唯一的一片红光，宛如他左臂上的星。这一切宛如一个长久的噩梦，而他连一丝呓语都发不出，只有噩梦惊醒后发出的狼嗥般的呻吟。

死与不死，并无异同。

C.

格兰特这幢屋子的上一位主人是一位医生。只记得这位医生似乎姓克莱恩，曾出于好意教过他一些医护常识。格兰特给冬兵注射过一定剂量吗啡，只不希望带回来的真的是个尸体罢了。 

事实上他并未完全适应当全职猎手的生活，因此也每月定时下山卖些东西采购日用品，才能维持这流亡生涯。

他明明可以去寻一处街市寄居在嘈杂的车流与烟火间，可他本不属于那里。他也无法和人打交道。

格兰特属于冰雪，属于与此间共生的凛冽之中——可怜的九头蛇产物，除了彻骨的恨与绝望，生命中从未出现过爱情的甘甜和剧毒。

他转过头去看酣睡在梦中的冬日战士。 

这是他第一次能够独自占有一个，除孤独与仇恨以外的东西——

他贪恋轻阖的眉目， 

贪恋颧骨的轮廓， 

贪恋每一次吐息；胸膛、暗藏着血脉觉醒的起伏， 

机械手臂的金属片缄默，不再有一丝杀意，而像温驯的某种寄生物附着。 

畸变的不真实感揉杂成占有欲。他想来自于九头蛇的格兰特，与冬兵一样都该是危险系数难以估量的产物，连他自己也无法预测自己。 

他从桌台上取出一把半锈的小刀，下意识地用指尖勾勒出整块刀刃的边缘。他轻轻地弹了弹刀面，看它浑浊地倒映出周遭事物，慢慢地现出残忍而血腥的笑意。

此时，冬兵左臂的振金片微微开合，像翕张的花瓣。

不好。现在并不能让他醒来。

不是黑魆魆的地堡。不是白茫茫的雪地。 

除了黑与白之外的配色——是久违的温暖重袭。不是冰雪，是火，在劈劈啪啪地充当白噪音。

巴基在陌生的疏松感里恢复了知觉，可敏捷地感知到屋内第二者的存在，即刻佯装昏迷。习惯性从口袋里掏出蝴蝶牌小刀的他，现在居然身上什么都没有。不安的讯号传来，却是机械臂最先出卖了他。

格兰特将刀轻轻地放下：“别紧张，你身上没武器。”他就地张开了双臂，“我也没有。”

冬兵见已隐藏不住，便沉缓吃力地支起身来，目光恹恹地也没什么生气，半天也没有说一句话。他感觉到对方的目光在自己身上肆意地游走，终于森森地看了对方一眼：“别指望我做任何有利于你的事。”

格兰特轻嗤：“以你现在的状况还没这能力。尽管你身上没有创伤。”

他端了一碗水递到冷冰冰的美人儿跟前。冬兵放到嘴边停顿了片刻。

“不知道安眠药是否符合你的体质，不过你还是睡着的比较好。”格兰特无声地叹了口气，如是想。

冬兵警惕地看了两眼格兰特，被训练出的一贯沉着与绝对服从，好像在这似曾相识的眼神里就轻易败下阵来。他鬼使神差地喝了下去。喝之前只有差不多这样一个想法——是的，我应该接受他的所有好意。

格兰特当然猜测到了，这种普通安眠药对经过特殊改造的士兵作用微乎其微。而他下的剂量比正常情况多了几倍，面对昏睡的冬日战士他大约有四五个小时的独处时间。

事实上冬兵连醒都没有醒多久，就再一次陷入他所一贯承受的睡眠。

格兰特开始后悔，对待这个白捡来的冬兵实则头疼不已。他宁愿自己根本没遇上这个人，还多管闲事地要带回屋里。现如今看来冬日战士并不算危险，可留着便需要多一个人的心思。而他则毫无经验。

比起想办法把他留在身边像个定时炸弹，或者又是原封不动地把他送回九头蛇基地，格兰特倾向于一了百了。

杀了他。

这一丝杀意从刚遇到冬兵时便开始酝酿，如一场暗藏在平静海面之下的阴谋漩涡，开始将他的理智与情感一并吞没。

或者，占有他。

除了杀意，格兰特与生俱来的占有欲更胜一筹。这也是他掺入氯硝西泮的真正原因。他想给自己更多的时间考虑，考虑很多。比如如何了结和满足这些年来对冬日战士终日不能自已的遐想，如何扼死自己恶心的自卑感——他在九头蛇最成功的造物面前，简直卑微到尘土里，又无比渴慕。这是刻在骨子里的。而他却想根除自己哪怕一点点低人一等的潜意识。所以他在做一个选择：要么侵占，要么灭绝。

他将手边的刀重新拾起来，将薄刃横架在冬日战士的脖间。他无法抑制地想象，当刀刃，刀柄与自己的双手一起，都染上冬兵的血——那应是一个绝妙无比的镜头。

可惜他没有这么做。

他用那悲痛的钢尖，像雕刻家在塑造神像，轻轻地划过冬兵的脸部轮廓，肃敛又温柔。好像在祭奠他仅有的凋萎、衰败、死亡的乐趣。

下一秒刀掉在地上，铮然一声骤响——冬兵在这一霎睁开了眼，还没等格兰特完全反应过来，他的脖子已经被紧紧地勒住——机械手臂仿佛终于被打通筋脉，使出的力量强大得无法想象。

“我没有、想要杀你……”格兰特用嘶哑的气声艰难地说——他下意识地微微举手作出缴械投降的姿势，如果格兰特愿意承认自己在求饶，那么这就是他最恳切的哀求。

冬兵不动声色，他对面前眼眶血红、青筋暴起的手下败将毫无信任与怜悯，左手仍然牢固地钳制住格兰特，一边弯下腰拾起地上的匕首。

格兰特觉得自己终于能够呼吸的时候，前身又被迫弯曲了下去。趁冬兵起身前的空挡，他大力地踢开前者，在床底迅疾地捞起一只盾——随即震耳欲聋的一声，是金属臂重重砸在盾上的巨响。

一只同样血红的章鱼横亘在两个人面前。

九头蛇？

冬兵愣了半晌，手中的刀还没来得及回过神已经被横空夺走，他慌忙侧身闪躲，就地拿起身边的一只杯子向前砸去，杯身在半空中就被劈了个粉身碎骨。刚才超过一秒的犹疑已经让冬兵占了下风，格兰特又是一脚踢在他的膝弯，匕首稳稳地架在冬兵的脖子上。

格兰特说的话并非撒谎，他的确没有真正杀人的打算。而且在这里将臭名昭著的冬日战士就地正法，又有谁知道，谁来表彰？他根本不在乎这些虚荣，更何况他所想要的占有，应该是让对方清醒得不能再清醒，完完全全地挫败他，让他一辈子记得这一次屈辱的经历，就像自己永生永世要以复刻品的方式存在，被钉在耻辱柱上。

冬兵被迫看向格兰特森冷的双眼，那双眼睛突然变得猩红无比。他才醒转，他是被九头蛇的属下在冰天雪地里救起。

格兰特并没有猜到的是，冬兵之所以看到盾迟钝了这么久，并非只是因为九头蛇的章鱼标志。它的形状，它被重击时发出的声响，在冬日战士贫瘠的生命里已经销声匿迹了许多年。

虹膜猩红的颜色最终尽数褪去，冬兵灰绿色的眼中，完完全全地倒映出对方的蓝色眼睛，就像很多年以前，他每一天都能够做到的那样。

“你要杀了我吗······还是，带我回到那里？”

冬兵微微颤抖的声音里含了几分怀疑，正中格兰特的下怀，还掺着恳求的意味。

格兰特居高临下地看着他：“不——其实都不用。我不会杀你，我想如果你知道了这点，在你意识并不算混沌的情况下，你也不会伤害我，对吗？”

“你不说话，不点头，我都算是默认了。”他轻描淡写地又开始把玩他的匕首，“‘那里’——你是说，你的家，九头蛇么？亲爱的，那是我一生到头最厌恶最恶心的地方。”

而依然半跪在地上的人，连眼皮都懒得掀起来，似乎除了他想要的那个答案什么也没听见。他喃喃地自语：“其实······你，很像我的一位故人。但是·······”

他像要求证什么很重要的事情，蹙起眉头看向格兰特：“我想不起来他什么样了。”

格兰特脱口而出：“闭嘴，你怎么可能认得他？”

格兰特从来只知道自己像一个人，而那个人的名字呼之欲出。他一想起那个赐予他一生所有耻辱与痛苦的幽灵，所有表面上的游刃有余，都变成源源不尽的愤怒，成为所有罪孽的开端。

一些细小的线索在他的脑海里串连起来：“你是二战士兵，二战士兵······他是······操，我早该知道的！别告诉我那个该死的家伙你一直都认识！”格兰特终于怒而咆哮，将他从地上抓了起来，匕首对准他的眼睛，“你最好忘记他，给我通通忘记！”

冬日战士保持着如此僵滞的姿势，竟不知什么时候眼里已经噙了泪水。他突然一瞬间觉得自己已经毫无力气了，什么也听不见，耳廓旁只留下空气流动的声音。

格兰特捏住他的下颌：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你知道我在那个处处生蛆的鬼地方挨了多少年——都是因为他。该死的美人儿，你刚才说‘故人’，故人？他是你的好兄弟，对不对？······好兄弟！他死了四十多年了，现在连骨头也找不到了，可是你还活着！”

你是与他相关的唯一！唯一联系！格兰特将这个词不止在喉咙口念了一遍，好像一再重复地确认这个事实。他的眼睛复又猩红起来，心里的野火连了天。

D.

冬兵仿佛看见一个橄榄绿色的身影，那是美军的军装。高大的背影旁还有一个人，一头栗褐色的短发，一笑起来眼睛就成了月牙。 

格兰特和那个渐行渐远的身影真的太像了，让他错以为，自己回到了家。 

曾经他也持过那块盾，巨大的冲击波袭来，他被甩出车厢外。 

一切都近在眼前，可他真正的眼前却只有一张陌生的熟悉面孔，眼里燃着通天的火光。光明渐渐微灭，黑暗取而代之。 

格兰特倏地解开皮带。 

巴基的脑袋里嚯嚯作响。

那本该是他的Ste······Steve。他终于想起来故人的名字了。可是故人并非眼前人，他也再不能找到属于这副皮囊的第一束灵魂。

他在泪水中缓缓跪了下来。

他帮助格兰特含住已经硬挺的阴茎。

格兰特早已勃起的柱身一经濡湿口腔的抚慰，暗红的瞳色便摇摇欲坠地暗淡了下去。随一声由衷的喟叹，他将下身又一次送至身下人口腔中的会厌软骨。重复而规律性的蛮横冲撞像给娇滴滴的花枝行刑，要将那处孱弱的花蕊都捣碎。

窗外下起了雪。似乎还有雨连同着一起掉下。巴基听着雨水敲窗的声音，好像自己在落泪。

巴基只当同他在一块的是那个也曾这样对待他的好兄弟、好战友。他曾也同他的史蒂夫在酒窖、在行军床，在一切他和他热爱的地方难舍难分地做爱，认真而热烈地消耗他们的避孕套。

泫然欲泣的一双眼在格兰特看来简直不能再低微——他心心念念的，无非就是看到九头蛇最引以为傲的杀手，最后臣服于自己脚边。

如同现在这样，边帮自己口交，边含着热泪。

啧，多可怜。仿若多年前未能对撸一发的缺憾的沉疴都已经被抚平了。格兰特暗自地愤怒而得意，一次一次将他的后脑勺往下按，好像要把他的嘴也操烂：“小美女，你早就该帮我做这种事情了······你知道，嗯、九头蛇多少人都巴不得你帮他们弄射么？”他舒服地眯起眼睛，一手揪着冬日战士蓬乱的棕发，像嫖客驱赶妓女一样轻慢而放肆。

性事在都曾注射过血清的两人之间，显得尤为漫长。

格兰特进入他的时候很艰难。

巴基的括约肌紧绷。他不反抗，也不发出任何有意迎合的呻吟。巴基的手指紧紧攀附在格兰特的肩背上，箍到了指节发白。他闭上眼，将眼里的悲哀都藏去。在被完全没入的刹那，他重重地闷哼了一声，像负伤时候的哀叫。

格兰特“操”了一声：“你勒得我……很疼。”他皱紧眉头，“你是第一次被操么？你的好兄弟······就没上了你？”

巴基将涕泗横流的脸狠狠地拧了过去，俨然一点都不愿回答他的问题。可是格兰特却明显地感受到身下放松了不少，那是巴基用无声的应对，肯愿意容纳他的整个肏入。

两人似乎各取所需，却又无以复加地激烈地融合在一起。格兰特亲他的头发和耳朵，亲他的眼窝，狠狠地在他的侧脖子上留下咬痕，一串一串像要溢出血来。这样即使这一炮打完，这证据也不会消弭。

格兰特一边操他一边把他的衣服一件件扯掉，他蛮横地钳着巴基的下颌，扭转到与自己完全对视的角度，将那泛白的渐渐湿润的嘴唇，在失声微张的刹那直接撬开，舌头在口腔里肆无忌惮地翻覆，而巴基的口腔中想也不用想，自然都是格兰特的味道。

巴基接受了这个蛮力的吻后，好像终于愿意在一瞬间接受所有事实了。只是他兀自地，想将这个梦，自欺欺人地做得更欢愉一点。于是更加热烈地吻了回去。他帮格兰特也将衣服也都脱下去，两个人陷落在狭小的单人床空间里卖力地媾和，随起伏颠簸上上下下，好像巨浪间行将侧翻的船只，像苇草在狂风的夯袭中剧烈地翻覆却不肯断折 。

做久了之后，格兰特似乎觉得这个姿势并不爽。他的性器依然充血硬挺，扶着从巴基的深处撤了出来，又一次按着他的腰狠狠掼到床面上，从后重新进入。

“你不撑么？”格兰特按着他的脖子与腰肢用力地挺送，在巴基的耳边好像轻轻吹着气，“嘿，叫几声——你会的，你一定会的······”

巴基将所有的侮辱一同收下，他将脸深深地埋进柔软的枕头里，逸出了整场性爱里他的第一次娇喘，格兰特被他的乖顺梳理得很是满意。他笑着问道：“受得了吗？还是——再快一点，再深一点？美人儿，他叫你什么？”

巴基在密集的抽插里大力地喘气，微微艰难地回应：“Bu······Bucky,B-U-C···”

“用不着回答得这么详细，我不是傻子。”格兰特恶狠狠地掐了一下他的乳尖，猖狂地笑着，“小骚货，我知道他你现在脑子里全是他，对不对？······没准他也用这种姿势干过你，你那时候一定特别开心吧，Bucky？”

巴基最敏感的两点被手指来回刮擦，脑子空空一片，他只记得他曾经亲吻过史蒂夫身上的每一寸肌肤，而最痛苦与无奈的事情莫过于，只能依靠现在这个“救命恩人”去努力勾想起他的每一分音容笑貌。

他像荒野中遗落的种子，陷在陌生的贫瘠土地里做不切实际的梦，像苦艾酒拥有甜蜜的幻想，又转瞬消逝得一干二净。

不断的性刺激给予他许多对于过去深切忏悔的机会。他想抓住什么东西，或许是一把刀，或许是一支枪，或许一条人命——又或者是努力伸过来的一只手。巴基想起来越多他曾经被迫戕害的生命，他的情绪就越崩溃。他纵由最淫荡的一面暴露在格兰特面前，就像他甘愿彻底毁灭自己。

巴基感觉自己即将到达边缘了。他剧烈地上下撸动，刺激到天灵盖都快像要被掀起来。此刻格兰特已经抱着他的腰和臀，贪婪地仰视着享受着这位九头蛇特工全身上下的流畅曲线，还有一双饱满的丰乳——两颗暗红的豆粒已经被蹂躏出透着樱桃的颜色，他的脖子以下处处是因激烈性爱而导致的充血，还有很多吻痕与咬痕。

格兰特却好像故意地看好戏，分明知道自己的性爱对象已经濒临射精的顶峰，却不紧不慢地抱着他在自己的肉棍上来回贯穿。巴基恍恍惚惚地叫着，好像在求饶，好像经历了一场噩耗后绝望的控诉。

“Steve······求求你帮我······求求你、Stevie······”

巴基“呃啊”的呻吟与有关于某个人的爱称断断续续地传进格兰特的耳朵里，后者似乎被踩踏了底线，愤怒地低声咆哮：“谁让你提他？！”他不知从哪掏出一根又细又硬的绳子，箍紧在巴基可怜的性器上。

巴基慌乱地要解开，格兰特便把他的手牢牢地扣住，压抑着愈演愈烈的怒火：“亲爱的好兄弟，我的好哥们巴基——你最好还是等到我吃不消后再射出来，听到了么？”

巴基在绝望中落了大片大片的泪，一滴一滴掉在格兰特的胸口。他哀哀地抽噎：“求求你······让我死掉——”

格兰特直起身子，空出一只手来，帮他擦了泪：“我真想让他知道你这么痴情。”他微微侧过头，想平视巴基低垂的眉眼，“可是你不能死。你记住，世界上的人都该死——你应该回到九头蛇去，那才是你的家。是邪恶的国家政府，是他们的利欲熏心，迫害了你，也迫害了我。你应该听从九头蛇军官的所有指示，杀了那些，本就应该下地狱的东西。”他吻了吻巴基的眼角，“杀了所有该死的人，再杀了九头蛇。”

他就着来自于血和体液的润滑在巴基的体内数个深顶，贪恋地爱抚、舔舐、吮吻，无以复加地愉悦。

他的阴茎好像连续跳动了三下，终于射了出来。

他将白浊射入到巴基的身体里，灌入巴基的嘴，骑着他的脖子，将最后的精液，一滴不剩地甩到他凌乱而可怜不堪的脸上。

巴基在受尽折磨后疲惫地连同着一块释放了出来。

他瘫在床上，像待宰的鹿，眼泪都凝成了一行。

格兰特不无心疼地啄他的脸，抚摸他的头发，捧起他的脚尖亲吻，像一个完美的情人，做极尽温柔的事情。

他说：“巴基，你知道吗。他妈的，我早就爱上你了。”

巴基讷讷地睁开了眼睛，又一次将头埋进被窝里。

E.

可是冬日战士本不属于冰雪，他蒂生在一个三月的春天里。格兰特想。

他已经为詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯——他最最渴慕的身体做上属于自己的标记，而他再无能为力做任何事情。

他将安眠药下足了量，上一次他想让他陷入昏睡，却根本没有维持几分钟。格兰特哺他喝下。这一次不知是太累还是什么别的缘故，冬日战士很长很长一段时间都没再醒来。

格兰特对着只有自己一人的屋子，良久无言。倘若有一根事后烟，他倒也能安慰自己抿几口苦笑。可他什么都没有，有的只有无处安放的爱意。他看向窗外的夜空，雪已经停了。

后来他就着晴夜，抱着冬兵，徒行了几十英里。像他当初拼命逃亡一样，世人无论如何怎么也猜测不到一个人如何在雪深及膝的雪地里跋涉了那么远、那么远。

不过世人都晓得，那以后詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯还活着，成为世界的噩梦，成为正义英雄间分崩离析的一根稻草。

连九头蛇也崩溃了。那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯带头干的好事。

只是没有人知道还有一个人叫格兰特。他最后是否倒在回家的路上，是否还活着呢？

F.

到来年风过草香，当瓦坎达的新月再一次升起。

当巴基在孩子们散去的草地上与史蒂夫——他的史蒂夫，肆无忌惮地拥吻、缱绻时，那一场风雪和相思蚀骨，好像连同洗脑词一并被永远清除了去。

三十年前，厄尔布鲁士山确实发生过一场雪崩。此后还有大大小小的几次。

那以后风雪止息，日影终日笼罩。所有曾经关于它的一切，都好像永久地消弭了。

fin


End file.
